Benutzer:Alyson Giles
Über mich So dann hier mal alles was euch interessieren könnte: Lieblingsmensch: Jeremy / Elena Gilbert Lieblingsvampier: Stefan Salvatore / Caroline Forbes Lieblings-Original: Elijah / Rebekah Mikaelson Lieblingsbösewicht: Klaus Mikaelson / Kathrine Pierce Lieblings Ehemalige: Jenna Summers / Alaric Salzmann Lieblings-Charakter: Damon Salvatore ''Lieblingszitate '' ''Damon:'' Stefan ist anders. Er will menschlich sein. Er will jede Folge von "How I Met Your Mother" verstehen. Was ist so toll an dieser Bella? Edward ist ein Waschlappen. Stefan lächelt - alarmiert die Medien!! Letzte Nacht hab ich ein Eichhörnchen getroffen. Es hat mich nach meinem Namen gefragt - ich sagte er wäre Joe. Diese Lüge wird mich mein Leben lang verfolgen. ''Klaus:'' Ich schwöre ich bin kein Serienkiller ! Stop,Stop, Stop! Bevor du dir noch weh tust ... Ihr habt von mir gehört - Fantastisch !! That kind of Love never dies. Caroline: "Warum musst du immer beweisen, dass du das Alpha-Männchen bist?" Klaus: "Ich muss garnichts beweisen, Liebes, ich BIN das Alpha-Männchen!" ''Stefan:'' 1. Eigentlich ist das mein glückliches Gesicht... 2. Ich bin der Kerl, der auf den menschlichen Blutbeutel aufpassen muss. Nichts für Ungut. 3. To beat the villain, Damon. you have to be the better villain! ''Elena:'' Damon "mein Bruder veranstaltet gerade seine eigene Show" Elena "Mein Bruder hat gerade jemandes Kopf abgehackt!" You had me! ''Kathrine:'' Wir wissen beide ich kann dich in Fetzen reißen und gleichzeitig meine Nägel machen! Das ist zu traurig für mich zu akzeptieren, Mylord. Das Leben ist zu grausam ... wenn wir aufhören an die Liebe zu glauben, warum sollten wir dann leben wollen? Es ist okay sie beide zu lieben. Ich habe es getan. ''Caroline:'' Also du willst damit sagen, dass ich ein unsicherer, neurotischer Kontrollfreak ... auf Crack bin? Everybody just needs to stop kissing me! Damon: "Sie ist einsam und verzweifelt" Care: "Natürlich, sie hat mit DIR geschalfen..." Nur um das klar zu stellen: Ich bin zu schlau um von dir verführt zu werden! '' 'Jeremy':'' Damon: " Bist du hier um mich umzubringen?" Jer: "Hey das is nur fair, du hast damit angefangen!" Halt mir bloß keine verfluchte Rede, darüber dass ich absofort der Mann des Hauses bin! Warum? Damit ihr dadrin weiter rummachen könnt? LOL ''Jenna:'' Nicht jetzt, Ric. Heute nacht tausche ich dich gegen Tequila ein! 2. Also Elena ist die Tochter, des Bruders von meiner Schwester ihrem Ehemann und ihre Mutter ist die verstorbenen Frau von meinem Freund.... '' 'Alaric':'' Ich bin überrascht, dass du zeit zum telefonieren hast, bei all dem ´Original-Sex`den du hast!? Willst du mir die selbe dämliche Arschloch-Entschuldigung geben, mit der du Mason Lockwood abgespeisst hast? ''Rebekah:'' Wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hälst, wird das nächste was aus deinem Mund kommt, deine Zähne sein! Nik, er ist mein Spielzeug, nicht deins! ''Kol:'' Die ganze nach aus! Was für ein Skandal!! Unsere Schwester ist eine Schlampe - aber wenigstens hatte sie Spaß! ''Tyler:'' I'm horny all the time. ''Elijah:'' I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're looking for is OMG. ♥ Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3